User talk:Tomchiukc
Categorizing articles Hi, I was read that you let a message to Pedro Aguiar because he didn't categorize his articles. So, I wanted to ask you if a language can be categorized on two places at time. I was see Bleghish into category conlangs and into category Bleghish, too (last category is a subcategory of conlangs). What is the right categorization? To include same article in both categories or only in its specific category? Do you know it? Conlanger · talk ☏ 16:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :OK, this matter has been arranged. :I put a message on your Chinese Wikipedia account about the %E8%B6%95%E9%88%B4%E7%BE%8A article. I think you can understand it. :If you haven't any problem, please, add to your signature a direct link to your user talk, this one makes browsing faster. :Conlanger · talk ☏ 21:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) IPA Hiya. You fixed one of my articles by adding . I'm sure you have a reason for it, so should I use the template every time I use IPA? Hyenaste talk 19:08, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Deleting redirects This wiki is being reorganized and the redirects to other wikis are being deleted. If you can, you can create only one article-link to the Babyish wiki, but we are not welcoming extensive lists of redirects anymore. ThanksGolden Eagle 12:09, 26 September 2008 (UTC)